Jasper
by Fiara Fantasy
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land on a wartorn planet and find a small girl, the last of her kind. But is she really? And as Jasper, the Doctor, and Rose grow closer it becomes clear that Jasper isn't at all what she seems.
1. Unknown Location

**Jasper**

**The Doctor and Rose land on a war-torn planet and find a small girl, the last of her kind. But is she really? And as Jasper, the Doctor, and Rose grow closer it becomes clear that Jasper isn't at all what she seems.**

**Disclaimer- Doctor Who is not owned by me, if it was Rose wouldn't be leaving!**

**Jasper is my creation, so please leave her alone. ****Set before Dalek and then goes completely A/U. Enjoy!**

"So where are we?" Rose glanced over at the Doctor then noticed his worried frown. "What?"

"I don't know" The Doctor stared at the controls.

"What do you mean?"

He turned and stared at her blankly. "I don't know where we are."

_Jasper_

The TARDIS landed in desolation. All that there was to see was ruins, ash, and the bodies of the dead.

Rose had a hand clapped to her mouth and tears were running down her face as she found the charred bodies of two small boys lying under the wreckage.

The Doctor was some distance away scanning for survivors with some small device Rose had never seen before, and would normally ask about, but she couldn't find the will to break the silence.

The whole planet was silent.

Rose was wandering aimlessly when something flashed in the corner of her vision. She turned and walked towards it slowly, avoiding the bodies of the dead.

As she drew closer she saw the tiny arm of a child sticking out from under the debris, small copper bangles on its wrist. Rose almost turned away but the arm twitched.

"Doctor!" she yelled, running towards it and starting to dig. He appeared a moment later and waved the scanner over the rubble.

"They're all dead Rose," he said softly, pulling one of her scratched hands away.

Just then the arm twitched again. The Doctor's eyes widened, and then he was on his hands and knees, digging beside her until the gap was big enough to pull the body out.

The face of a tiny girl came into view, one hand clutching a jeweled copper box held tight against her chest the other limp in the Doctor's grasp.

He pressed a finger against her wrist then nodded to himself. "She's alive"

Rose let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding.

The Doctor shoved the device into a jacket pocket and picked up the girl so naturally Rose knew he had to have done it before.

They were halfway to the TARDIS when a roaring met their ears along with the smell of smoke.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled but Rose was already sprinting to the TARDIS. She threw open the doors so the Doctor could run inside with the girl then slammed them shut.

"Take her," he snapped, sliding the girl into Rose's arms.

He ran to the controls of the TARDIS, quickly hurling them into the Time Vortex and away from the dead planet.

_Jasper_

Rose sat on the bed beside the girl, watching the Doctor wave a softly glowing white instrument over the cuts and bruises on her skin and other injuries she couldn't see.

They had been unable to pry the little box from her clenched fingers so they just left it in her hand. It wasn't in the way and they didn't want to hurt the tiny bronze-skinned hand.

The Doctor had said she must be about four. Her black hair was straight down to her shoulders where it had fallen out of her bandana-like hat and she wore loose black trousers and a tunic like shirt with a black cloth belt. Her eyes appeared slanted somewhat like an Asian's.

Overall she was very cute, even unconscious.

"All done then," the doctor said brightly, turning to put the tool back where he had gotten it. "She's fine except for being malnourished but we can fix that."

"I wonder who she is. God, how are we going to tell her her family's dead?"

"I don't know," the Doctor crossed his arms thoughtfully, a frown in his blue eyes.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately," Rose teased, trying to pull him out of his melancoly mood before it got any worse.

"Oi!"

Rose just grinned in reply.

A small rustling of cloth made them both turn back to the bed where they had laid the girl's small frame. One booted foot kicked the air then her eyes snapped open, roving around till they locked on Rose's.

Her eyes were a hard gem-like green, like Jade or Jasper.

Rose walked over till she could rest her hand on the bed. The girl's eye's moved to the Doctor then flicked back to Rose, looking far more wary and intelligent then she should be at the age they thought she was.

"Hey, it's all right. We're not going to hurt you," she said, hoping the girl understood her. "What's your name?"

She reached slowly to her neck with the hand that wasn't holding the box and pulled out a flat pendant.

The Doctor reached in front of Rose and touched it lightly. "Green Jasper. Very high quality. Is that your name?"

Jasper smiled at him and nodded.

"How old are you?" Rose asked.

Jasper held up four fingers.

The Doctor grinned smugly at Rose who rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" Rose asked softly. Jasper's mouth began to quiver as she nodded a yes. Rose automatically reached over and pulled her into a hug, smoothing down her dark silky hair.

The Doctor walked slowly around the bed and crouched so he was on eye-level with the girl. "Can you tell us what happened? We can help."

Jasper shook her head and touched her fingers to her lips.

The Doctor blinked, surprised. "You can't speak?"

Jasper shook her head no again.

The Doctor met Rose's eyes for a moment then turned back to Jasper. "Are you hungry?"

This time Jasper smiled and nodded yes.

The Doctor easily picked her up. "Let's go then."


	2. Gallifreyan Peanut Butter

**Jasper Chapter Two- Gallifreyan Peanut Butter**

**I was slightly disturbed by the lack of reviews the first chapter of this received. This chapter is here because I like this story, LJQ reviewed it, and Mackenzie Thompson put it on her favs. So thank-yous go to them and please tell me if I'm wasting my time with this! **

Rose was always surprised at how ordinary the kitchen on the TARDIS looked. It was styled like the fifties in America with a black and white tiled floor but all the appliances were more advanced then Rose's time. In one corner there was a fridge then a black counter-top that ran along two walls with a stove and a toaster.

If you were looking for something else the bottom cabinets had pots and pans and the top ones had cans of foods Rose recognized and others she didn't.

The Doctor had made her promise never to try anything she didn't recognize without asking him first. Apparently some of the mystery jars were poisonous to "stupid apes".

The Doctor set Jasper down on the counter and reached into the fridge, pulling out the pitcher of milk that always seemed to refill itself. The TARDIS always seemed to keep a supply of what they wanted.

Rose grabbed three mugs out of the cabinet where they kept plates and things and set them on the table. Her mug had red rose vines wrapped around it, the Doctor's was black with what looked like blue lightning, the third was a pale hard green, the color of Jasper's eyes so Rose guessed it had to be for her.

"Hand me Jasper's cup, will you?" the Doctor asked, in the middle of making tea.

"You know you're getting _domestic_," Rose teased handing him the cup and watching as he filled it with milk and handed it to Jasper.

"I am not Rose! Tea doesn't make itself!" he retorted, then turned to Jasper. "Drink, it's good for you."

She glanced at the cup dubiously then took a sip then grinned and took another.

Rose smiled at her. "Hungry?"

Jasper nodded.

"I'm going to make sandwiches, want one?" Rose asked the Doctor, getting the bread out of one of the cabinets and putting a hand on Jasper's back to steady her when she wanted to look inside.

"Actually yes." The Doctor poured them both a cup of tea and set the mugs back on the table before noticing Rose's stare. "What? I'm hungry."

Jasper giggled.

"So you can make sound, you just can't talk," the Doctor said, picking Jasper up from the counter and setting her on one of the stools before noticing she had something besides her cup in her hands.

"What's this then?" He asked, prying it out of her fingers. He started laughing quietly and poured something into Jasper's hand. "Taste it."

Jasper raised her hand to her mouth and touched whatever it was with the tip of her tongue, then broke out in a huge smile.

"Toll House Butterscotch bits." The Doctor shook his head before walking over to where Rose was slathering jam on two pieces of bread. "And to answer your staring Rose, I do eat sandwiches."

"Never seen you," she said teasingly, sliding her sandwich on a plate.

He snatched two pieces of bread from in front of her. "Never seen this either," he retorted, waving a small blue container in front of her nose.

"What's that?" she asked as, he spooned what looked like slime onto his bread.

"Sort of the Gallifreyan version of peanut butter," he said seriously and added another scoop before putting the other piece of bread on top. Noticing her dubious look, he handed her the spoon. "Try it."

"I prefer not to eat slime!"

"It doesn't taste like slime," he added still grinning, then took a bite of his sandwich, humming in satisfaction.

Rose glared at the spoon before taking a hesitant lick. It tasted like pears, caramel, and cinnamon, and was much better then it looked.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yes it is."

Rose took her plate and sat down by Jasper, then refilled the girl's empty cup of milk.

The Doctor fidgeted a little more by the counter then handed Jasper a sandwich when he sat down, grabbing his mug of tea and taking a sip.

Rose swallowed her bite then asked, "Did you eat your sandwich all ready?"

"Yup."

"I think you get the record for food inhalation."

Jasper glanced up at them both and grinned.


	3. Try to Unwind

**Jasper**

**It has been horribly too long since I updated this. We'll get to the plot soon, I promise. Enjoy!**

After lunch they had walked back to the consol room, Jasper clinging to Rose's hand and watching everything with her too intelligent green eyes. Rose sat down on the yellow bench the Doctor seemed to have randomly put in the consol room before she came with him. Jasper fell asleep in her lap and the room went quiet.

It was always hardest when it was quiet. When they had run out of jokes to tell and things to fix then it got hard to pretend everything they saw slid of like oil and water. The Doctor continued to fidget with the consol, lights flickering across his face in a multitude of colors, but the frown showed he wasn't really seeing whatever it was he was working on.

Rose ran her fingers through Jasper's hair, combing out tangles and bits of debris. Everything finally caught up with her and she let her head fall back against the seat. Her eyes slid shut, then were immediately opened again, trying to block the images of the charred and broken bodies of Jasper's people, screams frozen on their faces.

Rose pressed one fist against her mouth to stop the urge to cry, and then asked, "What are we going to do?" her voice coming out more choked then she wanted.

The Doctor hung his head then looked up to meet her eyes. His eyes were haunted.

"I don't know Rose. I haven't found that planet anywhere in the database. The TARDIS doesn't even know where it is. There's only one other time I know of that this has happened." He turned away from her and stared at the wall.

Rose suddenly understood. She carefully set Jasper down of the seat and walked over behind the Doctor. He didn't acknowledge she was there, but she hesitantly reached out and touched his shoulder, rubbing her palm across the cool leather and feeling the tension coiled through his entire body, so tight it felt like he was about to break.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" she asked softly. He didn't look at her but his head dropped forward as if defeated, telling Rose all she needed to know. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, offering the only comfort she could.

He sighed softly and turned around to hold her tight; one of those rare times when he let his guard down and just held her like his life depended on it. She didn't know he sometimes wondered if it did.

She buried her face against his jumper and wound her arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go.

A tiny shriek from the one chair in the room startled them both apart. Jasper was sitting upright and staring with unseeing eyes, her mouth open in a silent scream.

The Doctor walked over very slowly and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. They didn't move. He knelt and touched her temples for a moment and her eyes focused suddenly on his. She shut her mouth and didn't make a sound, her eyes closed to the world. The Doctor picked her up easily and leaned over to click some more controls on the console. He looked back at Jasper suddenly.

"You need to clean up. Rose, are you doing it or me?"

Rose gaped for a minute, unable to picture the Doctor doing something as domestic as giving Jasper a bath. "Me. Since she's a girl." She could've sighed in relief that all the stupid questions running through her head didn't voice themselves.

"Alright." He carefully handed Jasper to her. "Where should we go next? There's nothing else we can do back there. Whatever that last blast was it would've wiped out whatever was left."

Rose bit her lip. "I'd like to visit my mum if that's alright?"

"Sure." he began to set the coordinates that were becoming quite familiar. He knew Rose had been very shaken by what they'd seen but was trying to hide it from him. She gave him a hesitant smile before heading off down the corridor.

"TARDIS give them whatever they need," he whispered softly so that they couldn't hear.

_Jasper_

Rose set Jasper on the floor where she couldn't fall and hurt herself and opened the cabinet in the corner that usually added whatever she needed. Today it held some green towels she had never seen before and two stone jars that smelled faintly of herbs and flowers. She grabbed them and shut the doors, whispering her thanks to the TARDIS walls.

Jasper was watching her with bright curious eyes. It was much better then seeing that broken look on such a young child's face.

Rose turned on the water to the bathtub and watched Jasper's eyes widen as water appeared out of the wall. Now Rose really had no idea of what to do. She'd baby-sat once or twice with Shireen but had never done this.

"Can you undress yourself?" she finally asked, knowing that Jasper understood what they said.

Jasper glanced at her then took off her little hat and bent down to pull off her shoes. She set them on the floor before unwinding her robes and dropping them in a pile. She then sat back down and wrapped her arms around her skinny knees, staring up at Rose wide-eyed.

Rose stared for a moment and decided that this was stupid. She picked Jasper up and set her in the warm water.

Jasper uncurled and splashed her hands into the water, the skin on them lightening several shades. Her ribs were showing far too much for her age, but it didn't seem to bother her. She turned and splashed water all over Rose.

Rose gaped a moment, dripping, and Jasper started to laugh, green eyes shining.

"Oh you don't get away with that!" Rose picked up the jar that looked like shampoo and attacked Jasper's matted hair, each comforting the other with the continued laughter.


	4. Jackie

**Jasper Chapter Four- Jackie**

**This is short but it had to end exactly this way. :) Enjoy!**

The Doctor glanced up when he heard Rose's familiar footfalls. She was holding Jasper on her hip and both were grinning widely, a far cry from their expressions the last time he'd seen them. Rose stopped behind him and he continued to stare.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Rose, you're dripping on my TARDIS."

She glanced down. "Oh, yeah. Jassie thinks it's a good idea to splash people. I think she got more water on me then her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Jassie?"

"Well, little kids have nick-names, don't they?"

The Doctor shrugged, but his reply was cut off when a light started to blink on the console.

"Hold on tight, landing on earth, Powell Estates."

It felt as if someone without any coordination was trying to spin the TARDIS like a top. The lights blinked out for a moment before the shudder told them they'd landed in one piece again.

A sharp squeal cut through the silence without any warning. Jasper was wriggling in Rose's grasp and giggling to herself.

"Well, at least somebody thinks that's fun," Rose grumbled as the Doctor pulled her to her feet.

"You do too!"

"Sh! You're not supposed to know that."

The Doctor held out a hand to stop her before they reached the door and tugged her into a tight hug, ignoring Jasper for the moment. They let each other go except for the eyes.

"Rose? Please don't let Jackie kill me."

Rose laughed, handed Jassie to the Doctor, and ran out the door.

Jasper

Rose didn't have to wait long for the door to her childhood flat to open and a pair of familiar arms to be flung around her.

"Rose! It's been so long! Where've you been?"

Rose laughed. "Hi Mum."

"Sweetheart, you need to visit more than this, or at least call! I know you have that phone of yours somewhere!"

"Sorry Mum. We just get so busy."

"Of course you do. But…"

Jackie's voice trailed off and her eyes went wide, staring at something behind Rose. Rose turned and saw the Doctor holding Jassie on his hip, letting her examine the graffiti covered walls.

"Oh no. No. You didn't… He didn't… Rose how long has if been? How could you do _that_!"

Before Rose could say anything at all the door was slammed in her face.

She sighed. "Well that could have gone better."


End file.
